Are You Forever?
by RealRainbowRapidash
Summary: A year apart is a long time...but forever lasts much longer. Timidshipping, YugiXSerenity/Shizuka


Hey, I'M ALIVE! Wait...*checks pulse* Yup, still alive. This is a contest entry for a crack pairing contest, and, I took one of my fave couples, and got my lazy butt into gear, and finished this! Please, any fans I might have one day, R&R! I need motivation.

Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

_As Serenity looked into Yugi's eyes, Joey's warning sent a chill down her spine. "I don't want you to see Yugi anymore, and that's final. If you don't break up with him, you're on your own. No questions asked." Her eyes stung from tears; it was now or never. "Yugi…Yugi, I'm sorry, but Joey doesn't want us to be together anymore. He said…that our relationship upsets him…and that if I don't break up with you…" She couldn't go on; the pain in Yugi's eyes was shattering her heart. "Yugi, I'm sorry," she choked out, turning to leave. Her legs were barely keeping her up; she didn't want to end what she had hoped to keep forever. She wanted to run, to leave his lovesick expression behind, but she just couldn't get her feet to obey. It was like Yugi's gaze was keeping her planted to the ground._

"_Tell me why it upsets him," he asked, as though it mattered. Without looking back at him, she replied, "He says that he doesn't want me to go out with one of his closest friends. That the friendship is too strong for his younger sister to muck up. He doesn't want to have me date any of his friends, because he's afraid that you'll hurt me, and-" "So he's afraid that I'll hurt you?" Yugi asked. Pain was evident in his voice; Joey didn't trust him. "Yes…that's basically what he was saying," she whispered as her tears slipped down her face. He took her hand, which she gently took back; she couldn't end their relationship while he refused to let go. _

_With half a heart, she went on, "Maybe it's better this way. Maybe we really weren't meant to be…" She didn't believe what she was saying, and neither did he. He hugged her from behind, and a deep crimson instantly flushed her cheeks. "Yugi, please. It's over now," she whispered, closing her eyes to keep from flooding her face with tears. "I won't let you go, Serenity. I don't care what anyone says. We're forever," he whispered, his own eyes beginning to shine. "Well…my brother certainly doesn't think so," she replied sadly, loosening his hands from her waist. Her legs seemed to have recovered from the shock of having to leave the best thing that had ever happened to her; she was able to run, even. "Wait, Serenity!" he called, running after her. She stopped running and turned sharply to him. "I don't want to end this!" she cried, her face pooling with the salt of her tears. She couldn't help screaming; all the trying to break up calmly had suppressed all her hurt. "But we just can't be together anymore! Joey will toss me to the streets if we don't break off!" _

_With a heavy heart, she turned on her heel, and whispered, "Goodbye, Yugi; I'll love you forever. " With that she was gone, but her heart was left in his hands. She tried to tell herself that this was the right thing to do, but her feelings told otherwise. Yugi watched her leave, tears getting in the way, until, finally, she was gone._

_And the next day, so was he._

* * *

A year of silence; Serenity had been the last person to see him before he had disappeared. A year since she had last heard his laugh, lookied into his eyes, held his hands, kissed his lips. Christmas was supposed to be a joyful time of year; last Christmas, without Yugi, the atmosphere was dead. This Christmas would be the same. Her heart was full of painful loss; since Yugi had vanished, she had not been able to look Joey in the eye without bursting into tears. It was snowing outside; Yugi had loved snow. "It's like it covers everything ugly with something white and lovely. I wish it could stay like that forever," he had once told her. She agreed; the snow covered the world in something shining and wonderful, and you wished there was some way that you could keep it that way. "Too bad you can't," she said to herself. She decided to go out for a walk, and didn't bother to tell Joey she would be outside; they were on silent terms.

It was frigid outside; she could feel it through the thin fabric of her jacket. She trudged through the streets, though she didn't know where she would end up. Every store was closed; it was, after all, Christmas Day. "A day of miracles," she whispered to herself, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Without meaning to, she made a wish; that against all odds, she would find Yugi, and have Joey's consent, and that the spark would still be there-

No. She didn't care if she had Joey's consent or not. If she ever found Yugi again, she would be with him no matter what, regardless of what Joey said or did. Her auburn red hair shined against the snowy day, which was quickly growing darker. She refused, however, to go back. Suddenly, she found herself among trees, stepping on snow covered grass, distantly seeing a frozen pond…

She was at the park; the very same park where she had last been with Yugi.

Her eyes welled up, and as much as she wanted to leave the bad memory here, her heart was still trapped here. Yugi's call echoed in her mind, his desperate attempt to stop her from leaving him behind, and letting him become history. The touch of his hands still turned her hand and waist; he had refused to let her go without a fight. His heartbroken expression was still clear in her mind; she had shattered him, when she had truly not wanted to. She gazed out at the frozen pond, as frozen solid as her heart. Her heart was still here, from a year past, when she had torn her body away while leaving her broken heart in Yugi's trembling hands. His violet eyes looked into hers, as he whispered, "You drove me away, Serenity. You never loved me like I loved you, did you?"

It was not the first time this had happened to her, so she was not surprised to hear his voice. "Of course I loved you, Yugi. I'll love you forever," she repeated, her eyes glistening. "If you'd really loved me you would have stood up against Joey. I thought you loved me most. I thought you were forever…" His voice faded into the howling winds, and she dropped her head, letting her tears freeze into the snow.

It was dark when she looked up again; how long had she been frozen like this? The moon was full, like a diamond in the sky. "Against all odds, Yugi…let me find you," she whispered to the silence. She was about to leave, when a bright flash of color caught her eyes. She looked across the pond. Standing against the darkness of the other side were two large, innocent amethyst eyes. It was too good to be true. Without thinking, she walked across the perfectly frozen pond. The "stranger" on the other tine walked toward her as well, until he was in the moonlight and she could be sure.

"Yugi!" she cried, bursting into a sprint. His eyes widened when she skidded, and he ran to catch her before she suffered a bad fall. As he held her in his arms, she gazed up into his eyes; his eyes were all she needed to see before she started flooding. He was taller, his hair had grown, his skin was paler, he was thinner…but his eyes were still the wide, wondrous pools she had always drowned in. "You're back,' she whispered, her eyes wide from all her pent up desire.

"Who said I ever left?" he replied with a small smile, leaning forward. She didn't have the chance to ask; his lips were on hers before she could comprehend anything. He had just opened her mouth with his tongue when she realized that this was real; she wasn't dreaming. She pushed him away, and his face fell. She frowned and whispered, "Yugi…Joey's not going to be happy about this." His eyes widened even more in disbelief. "After all this…Joey's opinions still mean more to you?" Her eyes welled up with confusion. "Yugi, I love Joey, and I want to do what'll make him happy; he's my brother." Her thoughts were pushed away when she remembered what she had promised herself earlier; if she found Yugi, she would be with him, regardless of what Joey said or did.

She could not make her thoughts spoken, and Yugi's eyes began their own downpour. "I see. Well, I…I understand, Serenity." He began to walk away, when Serenity called him back. "It isn't that I don't want to be with you, Yugi. I want to be forever with you." He turned back to her, his arms out and his palms up, as though begging from her. "Serenity, do you love me enough to defy Joey?" His words stung; he was making her choose. "How could you ask me that?" she cried, outraged. She forgot all the heartache she had suffered from losing him and glared. He stood his ground. He looked her in the eyes, his intentions good, and whispered, "Do you, Serenity?" When she didn't reply, he went on.

"I left because I thought I could forget about you. I didn't go far, because I couldn't stay away. But everywhere I looked, I saw you. And yesterday, I thought to myself, 'Christmas is about miracles.' And so I came back, and I was hoping against hope that you loved me enough to be with me no matter what, against everything." She blinked back tears, walking up to him slowly. "And now I have to know," he continued, wrapping his arms around her, "do you?"

Her tears slipped down her cheeks, and Yugi kissed them away, individually, one by one. She leaned against him, wanting to answer truthfully. Did she love him that much? What if this wasn't meant to last? If she said yes, and they got back together, who knew what Joey would to do to them. She answered with a question of her own. "Yugi…are you forever?" He looked deeply into her eyes, as though trying to look into her heart. "You tell me," he replied, pulling her closer. "I don't want to make a choice that I'll regret," Serenity whispered, trying not to give into what her heart was demanding from her at that moment. When their lips were just barely apart, she asked again.

"Are you forever, Yugi?"

The space between their lips was gone, and Serenity melted against him. Twelve months gone by; this is what she had been missing. Their lips were closed for a few moments more, when Yugi licked her lips, begging for an entrance. She drowned in their kisses, thinking to herself, this is right; the feelings are true. We were meant to be. Joey will have to understand now; we've spent a year apart, and that should be enough for this lifetime. They both opened their eyes and broke the kiss at the same time. "I'm going to ask again," Serenity warned, looking worried she wouldn't like his answer. "Are you forever?"

His eyes gave their own answer, and her heart practically burst. "The question is, are you?" he asked with a teasing smile. Her eyes were wet again, but this time, it wasn't heartbreak; it was love. "Let's just wait and see," she whispered, her eyes bright with longing. "Forever is a long time."

* * *

_Have not updated in, like, ever. A late Christmas present from me to you! (And also this is a contest entry). ANYWAY...Please R&R, and maybe it will motivate me to do more stuff. Happy New Years, and late Merry Christmas! :D_


End file.
